A Distant Melody
by Azure Euphoria
Summary: In these forbidden lands, a wanderer seeks to revive one who has lossed their soul. A comforting melody plays as he traverses fighting the colossus. A story untold. An encounter that has yet to be discovered.
1. Introduction

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

AN: This is my first fan fiction I've written. I hope you like it. This story has been bothering me ever since I discovered SoTC

Disclaimer: I own nothing

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Introduction: The Wanderer

Through the vast lands and across the long stone bridge, a wanderer rode upon his horse, carrying something that was wrapped in a dark cloak. At the end of the bridge there stood a temple. A lone statue stood to the right of the entrance but it was paid little attention to as the wanderer rode in.

Removing the dark cloak, he laid her down upon the altar. Her…with her white dress that moved silently as the wind blew. Her light brown hair blew and her pale brown eyes were closed. She…laid their silently asleep, but he knew better. He knew that she was dead. That will all change though.

"Mono…" the red haired boy whispered under his breath. He looked to be the same age as the girl, around 18. "She…" he trailed on in murmurs. From behind him, shadows began to manifest into human figures. Agro, the wanderer's horse who had helped him travel to these forbidden lands, whined. The wanderer looked too see the shadowy creatures. Unsheathing his sword, the shadows disappeared in an instant.

"Thou possess the Ancient Sword? So thou art mortal…" A disembodied voice echoed from the hole in the ceiling. Light shone through as if symbolizing the voice was light itself.

"Are you Dormin?" The young man asked. "I was told that, in this place at the ends of the world, there exists a being who can control the souls of the dead."

"Thou art correct," Dormin replied, "We are the one known as Dormin…"

"She…" Wander took a quick glance back at the girl. "She was sacrificed, for she had a cursed fate. Please… I need you to being back her soul."

"That maiden's soul? Souls… that are once lost cannot be reclaimed. Is that not the law of mortals?" the wanderer looked down at the floor at this comment. "With that sword however... it may not be impossible."

"Really?!" The young man exclaimed. A light of hope shined in his eyes.

"That is of course it thou accomplishes what we askest."

"What do I have to do?"

"Behold, the idols that stand along the wall…" the wanderer looked at the walls of the temple. Indeed, grand idols stood along the walls. "Thou art to destroy all of them. But those idols cannot be destroyed by mere hands of a mortal."

"Then…" taking another look at the idols again, he noticed each idol was different. Remembering the statue outside, he asked, "The idol that stands near the entrance of this temple, which too must be destroyed?" There was a moment of silence as he waited for an answer.

"That… is something thou should worry about at another time." The voice paused yet again as the wanderer waited. "In this land, there exists colossi that are the incarnates of these idols. If thou defeat those colossi, the idols shall fall."

"I understand." was the reply that the wanderer gave. He also realized that the topic had been changed. This was quickly forgotten as it proved of little importance at the moment.

"But heed this," the voice again spoke. "The price you pay may be very heavy indeed."

"It doesn't matter." He then though to himself, _nothing matters… as long as I'm able to see her smile again…_

"Raise they sword by the light… and head to the place where the sword's light gathers. There, thou shalt find the colossi thou art to defeat." The young man took a last glance at the girl before he sets off. "Now be on thy way." At that, the wanderer climbed onto his horse, Agro. His noble steed galloped out of the temple and away.

A soft wind blew, through the temple and across the lands. Even a soft melody seemed to play in the air.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

AN: Um, it would be nice if you review. It would help me a lot and I would greatly appreciate it. I hope to update soon.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	2. Chapter 1: That Nostalgic Melody

Author's Note: Well, here is the first chapter whether you liked the introduction or not. Heh heh. Of course, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Send me a review or message to tell me your opinions on my writing style.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… or do I? (Ha ha ha)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter 1: That Nostalgic Melody

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The red haired wanderer raised the ancient sword to the sunlight. Beams of light directed to the cardinal directions as it bounced off the metal. By tilting the sword, the beams of light gathered at one spot. That would be the first place he must go to, to find the first colossus.

Traversing the vast lands, he followed the light of his sword. He soon came to a rocky wall in which Agro could not pass. Reluctantly, he slid off his faithful companion. He whispered comforting words before he departed.

After exploring a bit and trying to find his way around, the wanderer soon came to a clearing. As he drew nearer a giant creature began to come into view.

No words could be heard, but he was sure that he heard someone humming. He came to the clearing to see the giant creature. This colossus resembled a Minotaur who carried a simple giant stone club. It was kneeling on the floor with its head down and eyes close. The club it held was lying on the floor loosely grasped by its massive hands. This great beast, this colossus, seemed to be sleeping as its eyes fluttered half open and closed again.

In these forbidden lands, there should be no one other then the wanderer and his steed. Yet, why was there a girl standing before him humming that strange but nostalgic melody. She caressed the fur of the giant beast as it kneeled silently before her. The wanderer was lost in thought as he tried to think of a possible explanation for this enigma.

"M…Mono?" he simply whispered. After all, the only other human being he knew existed here would be Mono, but she was… deceased. This girl looked around the same age as her but a little older. Her hair was a darker shade of brown and was divided into 7 long tails. She wore a white dress and long shirt with black trimmings. The wanderer was unable to see her face as she faced the colossus. "Can…it be?" the wanderer murmured.

As the wanderer took a step closer to the colossus, he struggled between what to go after first. It was either the colossus who was now asleep, or the mysterious girl. The wanderer, in these seconds of thought by accident stepped upon a dry twig which made a sharp snap. The humming slowly faded as the mysterious girl stopped caressing the sleeping colossus. She seemed to have noticed him as she began to turn around.

The eyes of the colossus snapped open as it concentrated its gaze on the wanderer. It let out a moan as it stood up gripping its massive club. Now the wanderer had no choice but to fight the colossus. He swore to himself for his lack of stealth and quickly glanced to where the girl was, but just like the melody that played in the air, she was gone. The wanderer had no time to worry about someone else's identity when his own safety was in danger.

As the fight started, the wanderer heard the voice of Dormin. The disembodied voice told that if he were to raise the ancient sword, the colossus' weak points will be revealed. For this particular Minotaur like colossus, its weak point was located on its head and was marked by a glowing blue sigil.

He made the journey, which seemed to have lasted forever, up to the colossus' head. First, the wanderers jumped onto the back of the colossus' leg and begin to slash at it, making it collapse upon its own weight. This was an opportune moment for the wanderer to climb up to its head as he grabbed the great beast's fur. As the Minotaur colossus begins to stand up again, it tries to shake off the wanderer as he gripped onto its fur tightly for dear life. Soon, the wanderer made it to the top of the colossus' head. The blue sigil glowed with its azure blue color.

Raising and aiming his sword, the wanderer plunged the ancient weapon deep into the flesh of the colossus. Black blood began to spurt out as it dirtied the wanderer's clothing. The poor beast roared out in pain before it was met with another sharp pain in its head as the wanderer relentlessly plunged the sword within the colossus' head again. In vain, the colossus tried to shake off the wanderer with its last ounce of strength, but he held on tightly to its fur. Finally the wanderer dealt the last strike as he plunged his sword in the colossus' head for the last time. With that, the colossus let out its last moan as it collapsed onto the ground. Darkness began to consume the dead corpse as black worms floated out of the wounds of the colossus. These things were like pure darkness which danced in the air for a time.

Taking a deep breath, the wanderer jumped off the corpse of the colossus which had been already consumed mostly by darkness. He sighed and began to reminisce on the occurrences that had happened today. Looking around he saw the mysterious figure nowhere in sight, but only the pure black entities that floated in the sky. That darkness quickly shot at him quicker then any arrow and burrowed itself into him. He took a deep breath as it plunged itself into him, and exhaled a dark mist before he collapsed. All he felt was this cold chill and pulsing pain inside of him as he slipped into unconsciousness. Everything turned black.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The same breeze blew into the temple from the hole in one of the walls. The wanderer woke up in the middle of the temple before the altar in which the girl laid. Her white dress and brown hair fluttered as the wind blew past.

Proceeding to get up from his lied down position, the red haired young man took a glance up at Mono. He walked up to the altar in which she laid and simply touched her cheek with the back of his hand. Sadly, the flesh he touched was still cold as ice. The wanderer frowned, and turned his gaze to the sky.

Trying to remember what had happened before he passed out; he could only make out a hazy recollection. The giant colossus, that strange girl, the burrowing pain, all of it he remembered. A soft whine came from Agro as the horse stood behind him. Walking up to his faithful companion, he whispered murmurs while petting its head.

"Thy next foe is…" the voice of Dormin startled the wanderer. He guessed that the disembodied voice must have been talking earlier while he wasn't paying attention. "In the seaside cave… it moves slowly… Raise thy courage to defeat it." Dormin finished.

"Dormin…" the wanderer began to ask. "Do any other humans reside here in these sealed lands?" Again, silence filled the air as if the Dormin were thinking of how to answer his question.

"Human is a vague word in which thou uses. 'Human' or once 'human'? Men who see only the darkness in these lands turn to shadows themselves. Do not be consumed by distant memories, or thou too shall disappear into the shadows of despair. Now, thou should begin thy next journey."

The wanderer took this as an indication to leave but was interrupted in the middle of his actions again by the Dormin. It suggested him to pray at the small shrine to regain my strength. Quickly, the wanderer stepped towards the small shrine and whispered a short prayer. He could feel his strength come back as he finished his short prayer.

Before he headed out, Dormin again said something. "A mysterious ethereal…" was all the wanderer could hear as he exited the temple. Off he went, riding Agro to his next destination, his sword raised to the light.

"It probably was… just a mirage…" the wanderer muttered under his breath. Wander thought to himself for most of the trip following the beams of light to his next destination. For a second, he thought he heard that melody again, but there was nothing. Nothing but silence… "Just… my imagination…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Author's Notes:

Well, this chapter is much longer then I thought it would be.

At first, I wasn't going to type up this story. You see, I have this book with the story in it, but I never really felt like typing it. Although, at school, everyday I draw that mysterious girl (who I draw usually face less or with only a smiling mouth) on my homework paper, notes, and etc. This story has been bugging me at the back of my mind. If you're wondering why she appears faceless, it's because I want you, the readers, to interpret what she looks like. As you can tell in my descriptions appear very vague as I just tell you basic things like age, color of hair and eyes, and a very plain description of their clothing. I wonder, how does this mysterious girl appear to you?

Oh, by the way, that melody that mysterious girl hums, to me, would sound like the tune of -------Ha! I bet you expected me to say it! Well... I cut it out. My opinion was here... was...

Instead, use your imagination and input any song you think she might sing. Put in your favourite anime song or game song. If you _really_ want to know my opinion, just ask... through a review...


	3. Chapter 2: She Only Smiled

AN: Thank you for everyone who has read (and reviewed) this fanfiction! I'll try to update is regularly, but there is no guarantee due to school. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. T-T

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter 2: She Only Smiled

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The wanderer traversed the vast forbidden lands. The fields seemed to be devoid of life. Although, even though there was no one here other then the wanderer and his horse Agro, a feeling of warmth was still here. It felt as if someone _was_ here.

Time passed quickly as the wanderer thought too himself. He was deep in thought but was quickly reminded of his surroundings as the ground seemed to quake beneath him. The intermission between each quake was long, meaning that the creature was big… and slow. No doubt, the next colossus was near.

Then he heard it. The melody played in the air again. Frantically, he looked around. "It wasn't just my imagination?" he muttered. Instead of the source of the melody coming from near the colossus, it seemed much closer… Swiftly turning to the right of him, there she was, that 'ethereal'.

It seemed as if she appeared from thin air, but seeing her, simply leaning on the tree humming, made her look as if she had been there for hours. Her eyes were closed, as if thinking, or sleeping. She looked too peaceful. Every second that passed by, the colossus drew nearer. To the wanderer though, it seemed like each second spanned into an hour. He was completely lost for words. Gathering up his will power, he finally managed to ask the question.

"W…Who are you?"

She only smiled. That smile, even though she resembled nothing like Mono, he felt as if this girl reminded him of her. Maybe it was because it had been ages since he had seen someone smile at him. The girl stopped humming, and began to open her mouth to say something, but she retracted her words.

"You—" the wanderer began to speak up again, but was interrupted by the loud tremble. He had been so occupied, he completely forgot about the colossus. The trembling came closer and closer. Being forced to look at the colossus, the wanderer took a quick glance at the coming colossus. It was already within sight, but he knew of how slow the colossus was. Quickly turning to see the girl again, as he suspected, she was gone. He swore at himself and the battle ensued.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Again, the wanderer's memory was hazy. He remembered the colossus, the black floating worms that he finally saw burrow into him, but not many details. Looking at Mono laid down on the altar, he was reminded of the girl. A memory flashed in his mind. She was about to say something… something important. But she stopped… Maybe it was because of the colossus that drew nearer and nearer, or maybe she was shy and timid… like 'her'.

The voice of Dormin was speaking, mentioning the third colossus, giving his ever so vague riddles. The wanderer paid no mind to him. All he had to do was follow the light of the ancient swords anyways. It would make no difference. In fact, his sword could be even called more reliable then anything Dormin would say. As Dormin finished his last words, the wanderer departed. His mind was set.

This time he was determined to find out anything about that mysterious girl. There were a variety of possibilities on her identity.

-A ghost

-A lost person from a nearby village

-An exile

-Another wanderer

-Mono's reincarnated soul

(AN: Humor intended)

Of course, the wanderer wasn't sure if any of these things he thought up of would be right. He was aiming for the last one though…

The wanderer took a detour at a grassy valley to let Agro graze. "What do you think about that girl Agro?" the wanderer asked his faithful companion. Agro stopped his grazing for a second to look up at wanderer. It gave a soft whine. "Yeah… a complete mystery…" The wanderer deciphered his companion's speech as he got up. He looked up at the sky before he prepared to mount Agro to continue his journey. "This field… the sun seems to shine on it very brightly. This field even bares fruit trees and some wild life (Most of them being lizards).

After following the light of the sword and being forced too leave Agro behind once again, he came to a suspicious clearing where a pile of rubble laid. His senses were telling him that if he were to step closer, the colossus would appear. Sighing, he sat down at the edge of where the colossus would appear. There was a sound of flowing water, but no melody played. The air was completely devoid of that, now, familiar melody. Looking at the sky he thought out loud. "I wonder…" the lone warrior muttered.

"What do you wonder?" A female voice spoke out. Wander quickly looked to the left where the voice had come from and there she was once again. Just sitting there next to him… he was stunned as she casually sat there. Silence filled the air still.

"You…are…?" he mustered up a question to escape the silence. The girl didn't even glance at him. Instead, she looked up at the sky the wanderer had been looking at. She then slowly closed her eyes. Even in the slight light that shown; her eyes appeared dark brown.

"Shouldn't you…" the mysterious ethereal began. "…introduce yourself first?" Silence yet again filled the air. Many questions swarmed in the wanderer's head, but no words would escape him. "If you are to remain nameless… then so will I." The ethereal concluded. There was no sign of disappointment or aggravation in her voice though. Her voice was wispy like a windy memory.

"I—" the wanderer began to say.

"It's troublesome… not being able to call you by a name." she interrupted. "I'll call you 'wanderer' then." She finally turned to look at him, wearing that same smile like last time. The mysterious ethereal stood up, brushing off the dust that gathered on her clothes. "Well, I seem to be distracting you." She began walking towards the center of the clearing.

"W-what are you doing?!" Wander quickly got up, but despite his call she continued to walk. When she was close to where the colossus will appear she turned to look at the wanderer. "I... I still have so many questions to ask you!" the wanderer yelled out.

"Just take one step at a time." She simply said. The ground beneath the two young souls began to rumble. "After all, I'm always at—" Before she could finish her sentence, the colossus sprung from the earth in front of her, blocking the wanderer's view. He already knew though that she probably disappeared already. Taking out his sword, the battle started.

This colossus resembled a humanoid being with armor that seemed to slowly flake and wielding a giant stone sword. By far, this colossus was the tallest so far. The wanderer swore at himself again at his own failure to miss that 'mysterious ethereal' Dormin spoke of. He vowed that he will get to the truth, no matter what, as he charged towards the colossus.

As if cheering him on, that melody played once more. "I will find her… I swear!" the wanderer yelled out.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

AN: Hey there! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry I didn't update in a while. Again, I'm trying to go for the vagueness of this girl. I'll be referring to her as an 'ethereal' since that description very much describes her. Just like how the wanderer doesn't have a name, she will 'remain nameless' as well. Sorry if it got confusing. I hope that you review! I would greatly appreciate it. It also helps boost my self esteem!

By the way, I was going to say that I would love to see what you think the mysterious ethereal looks like! You can even name her too! Draw a picture! I love to look at art!

I hope to update soon!

-AzEuph


	4. Chapter 3: Talking About You

AN: It's hard to write when I get little to no support. Either way, I'm still going too write this next chapter. I hope whoever is reading this will enjoy it… that is if anyone is reading this at all…

A lot of dialogue here in this chapter…

It sure is boring as watching paint dry, but don't take my word for it. You should read it yourself and decide.

Disclaimer: Well, you know the drill. I don't own anything… I'm not even sure if I have a right to own my original character… v.v

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter 3: Talking About You

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ugh…" the wanderer grunted as he slowly got off the cold stone floor rubbing his head. "Damn! It happened again!" He recollected his fight with the colossus.

After making its brittle armor fall off, he was able to climb up to its symbols. Striking it down was an easy task after that. Then, of course, those black floating worms poked out of the wounds of the colossus and attacked him. Everything went black after that.

Dormin talked as the wanderer finished up his reminiscing. Today though will be slightly different…

"Dormin… do you know where I can find…" the wanderer began, but stopped. He didn't have any idea on how too address the mysterious ethereal. "Do you know where I can find… the origin of the melody?"

"The origin of melody you say? So… thou wish to take a break from thy burden. How very human…"

"Please…" the wanderer almost pleaded. "Can you tell me? I will still defeat the colossus either way." There was silence as if Dormin was thinking whether to answer or not. No doubt he was probably thinking of a riddle.

"If thou wish to find the 'origin of the melody', then the melody itself is what thou must follow. Such a ponderous melody… do thou not feel the hint of nostalgia?"

"Nostalgia…" he repeated. The wanderer walked to the altar where Mono lay. He looked down at her noticing how she began to lose her paleness. Kneeling down to her ear, he whispered, "_I'll be back. Please, hold on till then. There's something I have to find out."_ The wanderer stood straight again and looked up to the ceiling hole, nothing but silence… Calling Agro, the wanderer was off again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The wanderer rode through the vast land. Instead of raising his sword too the light, he raised his head to try and hear the melody. When he first exited the temple, he heard nothing, but as he started too explore certain parts, he could hear the faint whisper of it. Finally, he was able to get a general direction on where the origin could be.

"We're almost there Agro. Hold on till then." The wanderer whispered into his companion's ear. "After we get there, you can graze all you want." Agro whined at the comment. Then they finally arrived.

It was a grassy plain that expanded farther then the eye can see. Occasional small trees sprouted from the ground bearing fruit. There was one tree that seemed to be full grown bearing red fruit and was abundant with green leaves. It provided shade for the figure that sat underneath it. That figure… it was her.

After confirming the figure, the wanderer got off Agro. "You can go rest now." The wanderer said as he patted his companion's head. "Good work…" The tired horse gave a soft whine as it explored the vast plain for a good place too rest and graze. Turning his attention the figure ahead, the wanderer walked towards the full grown tree. He approached the sitting girl that hummed the tune that he was now so familiar with. The same girl that he had encountered with every colossus, just sat there.

"You said you had main questions, yet you remain silent. What is it that you wanted too ask?" the mysterious ethereal commented as the wanderer stared at her. A breeze blew past them that made the tree branches sway and the light that passed through the leaves to shift. The wanderer took a deep breath.

"Tell me…" the wanderer spoke in a stern voice. "Who are you?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A.N.: I was thinking if I should end it here for a good cliff hanger. Being the very nice person I am though, I decided not to. I made about three different ways on how the following happened. Enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Are you asking who am I or what am I?" the ethereal questioned the wanderer back. "It seems like you want to ask both." The wanderer paused not letting her out of his site again.

"You… aren't going to disappear again, are you?"

"It purely depends, but you really never know. I could disappear from here, but I cannot leave these lands—"

"Why…" The wanderer interrupted her. "Why are you here?" he questioned. The ethereal turned to look up at the wanderer who was still standing thoughtfully.

"I could ask the same question, why are you here?"

"I'm…here for someone else…"

"Someone else—?" she questioned again but was interrupted. The wanderer sat down underneath the tree besides her.

"Either way, you shouldn't be there. These are sealed and forbidden lands." To the wanderer's surprise, the girl chuckled at his statement.

"You sound just like Lord Emon wanderer. Preaching of my wrongs…" The wanderer was taken aback.

"You know Lord Emon?!" He asked quickly, but the ethereal continued to talk.

"They say, that is one wishes it, they would be able to bring back the dead…" the wanderer fell silent at this familiar statement as his question was answered. "But these lands were sealed for the good of man. To trespass is strictly forbidden."

"If you knew all that… then why did you come here?"

"To me… I don't feel as if I've done anything wrong. I've only done what I think was right. There is no feeling of regret in me." There was a slight pause before she continued. "Are you the same as me?"

"Same as…" the wanderer tried to soak everything in. "Does that mean Dormin can really bring 'her' back?!"

"Her'…" the ethereal muttered. She seemed reluctant to continue.

"At a steep price… yes…"

"Then that's all I need to know—"

"Wanderer…" the girl interrupted. "Dormin… if he mentions 'she is beyond hope' then he is only trying to drain your hope away. Reply back with 'but salvation may still await her'. It will show him how dedicated you are to saving 'her.'" The wanderer nodded.

"Dormin… so he can really bring her back…" he reassured himself

"She must have been really precious too you…"

"Yes… she was so kind. Yet, she was sacrificed because she held a cursed fate."

"A kind person… sacrificed for such foolish reasons. Wanderer… it's about time for you to continue your journey..."

"To save her…" the wanderer finished off for the ethereal. He looked towards the sky.

"It…" The ethereal took another glance at the wanderer. "It was nice talking to you like this wanderer. 'She' seems like such a great person. Someday, I want too meet her… Feel free to visit anytime. I'll always be here…"

"If you want I can take you to see her. Also, it was nice talking to you too—" the wanderer turned to face her, but she was gone like the wind once more.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The wanderer reached the temple where Dormin resided. He was tired from all the traveling and exploring, and he wanted to see Mono again. "I wonder if you would laugh at me." He said out loud as he stood before the Mono. "For me to vow that I would find something about that ethereal, yet, when I finally meet her…" the wanderer paused and looked directly at Mono's face. "I ended up talking about you…"

A soft breeze blew past. "Maybe I'll bring her here Mono. We can all leave these lands… together." The wanderer then looked out at the landscape of the lands. "We… can all…" the wanderer was cut off as he collapsed out of exhaustion. He sat slumped by the altar. "We can all… learn each other's names…" the wanderer muttered as he drifted off to sleep.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A.N.: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I highly promote you to review! It would be nice to know that someone is reading this. Seriously, I had to write the conversation about three times…

Thanks for reading up till now. I hope I characterized the 'mysterious ethereal' well.

-AzEuph

I might edit this chapter later if I see any mistakes.


End file.
